


15-Transgender: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #15TransgenderWith trans!Steve and Bucky(And someone being trans is not a kink, I didn't make it a kink here either but I wanted to make this story)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	15-Transgender: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

It was a day like any other day at the Avengers' Tower. The spies are out on a month long mission, Sam taking care of Veterans, Tony in his workshop/lab experimenting with Bruce on things that would make Fury furious, Thor taking on his duties in Asgard or dealing with his brother Loki, Rhodey somewhere doing something for the military and Steve? Steve just came back from his morning run, standing in the kitchen, dripping with sweat while drinking a protein shake.

His phone rings and he scrambles to get it.

"Rogers?"

"Captain, we've successfully stopped the Winter Soldier episodes and can say that Sergeant Barnes is back with us now. Please come as quickly as possible to the base." Fury answers.

Steve is shocked immensely and stutters over his words.

"Bucky? You've done it? I'm on my way, sir!" 

"We're expecting you, Captain." Fury hangs up.

Steve runs to the showers and gets himself ready to go visit Bucky. When he's done he checks himself over, his hair looks nice and in place, his clothes sitting good and it feels like his bandages are secure but not restrictive. He nods at himself and takes a deep breath.

A motorcycle ride later Steve's at the Shield base and walks through the hallways to Fury's office. He knocks.

"Captain." Fury opens the door and steps out.

"Let me lead you to his cell." They start walking.

"Cell?" Steve asks perplexed.

"We had to make sure the Winter Soldier isn't coming back but we can say that he won't for sure. Sergeant Barnes has memories or flashbacks of what he did as Winter Soldier so he won't be the man he was in the 40s but you aren't either, right?" Fury unlocks a cell door.

"Take your time and then you can take him back to the tower." Fury nods at Steve and leaves.

Steve warily looks at the cell door before stepping through.

"Stevie?!" Bucky jumps up from the bed.

"Bucky…" Steve's eyes as he finally hears his best friend's voice again.

Bucky runs over and hugs him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Stevie. You don't even have an idea of how much." Bucky whispers to him.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Buck." Steve whispers back.

They hold each other for a long time before letting go and looking into each other's eyes.

"Stevie…"

"Let's talk back at home." Bucky nods and they slowly leave. 

Steve had to stop a couple of times to explain buildings to Bucky and signs that were new but he isn't sure of everything he said when they arrive at the tower Steve takes Bucky to his suite.

"This is mine, Tony was so nice to make it a bit old-fashioned than the rest of the tower." Steve smiles.

"It looks really comfortable and cozy." Bucky smiles back and they sit down on the couch.

"Tell me everything that happened Stevie."

"Well after you fell off the train I continued running after Red Skull and I did find him, we fought, I thought I've won and he sent off a plane with nukes that'd destroy the whole continent so I hopped onto the plane, took control of it and tried to bring it down but I couldn't."

"So what did you do?" Bucky grabs one of Steve's hands and holds it.

"I saw that I'm right over so water and ice so I thought what if I bring it down beneath ice and it freezes the nukes?"

"Stevie…"

"It worked, the Valkyrie froze over entirely and me too. 70 years later Shield finds me in the ice and slowly defrosts me. When I woke up I was in a hospital room from the 40s, they thought it would be better to slowly bring the idea to me that it's the 21st century but it didn't work. The radio besides my bed was talking about a Dodger's game we both saw before the war. So I ripped out the IV, jumped up and ran outside and was in the middle of Times Square in no time. Bucky, the lights were incredible but so many people and high buildings and the amount of screens. It was overwhelming but I liked it more to see everything at once."

"What about that battle?"

"In 2012 Thor's brother Loki, you remember?"

Bucky nods.

"He stole the tesseract and brought down an army to take over New York because he wanted to rule the world. It didn't work out because Tony brought a bomb into the portal the army of creatures came from and once it closed down the creatures died and Loki was contained. Clint was also under control of Loki for some time and we later found out that Loki was also under control of someone, so after being in prison in Asgard he helped Thor in a battle against Dark Elves or something? They wanted to take over Asgard and kill Thor's father, I believe but I'm not sure but Loki served his time and showed that the New York battle was mind control so he's allowed back on earth with Thor but never alone."

"Wow….. Gods huh?"

"Crazy, but Aliens?"

"I told you Aliens are real!" Bucky laughs and Steve joins in.

"What about Peggy?" Bucky looks down, suddenly remembering her.

"She's still alive and fine, married, has children and grandchildren. Still quick and witty that woman."

"And...you know?"

"Bucky, I… " Steve grabs both of Bucky's hands and looks into his eyes.

"I thought it would make me more of a man if I'd be with a woman and Peggy is truly an incredible woman but she's not what I want or need. I know that now."

"Are you sure?"

"It took me some time to realize but I'm sure that I still prefer men. Prefer you, Bucky." Steve smiles and Bucky hugs him tightly.

"Ouch… stupid arm." Bucky lets go and holds his metal arm.

"Bucky?"

"Shield took stuff out of the arm because it controlled my brain but now it works like shit and hurts a bit."

"Maybe Tony can help?"

"Tony was…

"Howard's son, Anthony Stark or Tony."

"Howard had a son?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Buck?"

"I don't know yet but that he had a son makes me shiver, not sure why." Bucky looks down.

"We'll figure it out but Tony is really nice, we hit it off wrong but he's actually a really good friend now." Steve smiles and Bucky nods.

They look at each other for some time.

"So…" They both start and chuckle awkwardly.

"Go ahead Buck."

"I wanted to ask if that means if you'll accept my question." Bucky blushes.

"Remind me of the question?" Steve smiles.

Bucky smiles widely. "Steve, will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Ten times yes, James" Steve blushes too and Bucky leans closer.

They meet in the middle and kiss. It feels like their first kiss all over again, their hearts beat fast and a firework behind their eyes. Bucky puts a hand in Steve's hair and deepens the kiss.

They make out for a couple of minutes then pull apart.

"Wow..." Steve says and they smile at each other.

Bucky smiles and puts an arm around Steve's shoulder and they snuggle together.

"Buck?"

"Yeah, doll?"

"Do you think the 21st Century can also help me?" Steve looks up at him.

"From what you told me about what's possible… there has to be a way for you too, doll." Bucky holds Steve tightly and they fall asleep together.

-Next Day-

Steve and Bucky decided to join the rest of the Avengers for breakfast because Clint, Natasha and Thor are back today and Bucky wants to introduce himself to them. They brush their teeth and put on fresh clothes.

"Buck, my chest kinda hurts…." Steve says and looks at Bucky.

"You slept in the bandages so maybe you shouldn't put them on? It probably was too tight too."

"You think?" Steve lifts his shirt.

"I can see some red streams, doll." Bucky kisses his cheek.

"But I don't have anything else to bind, love." Steve looks scared.

"I'm not ready to tell them either."

Bucky cups his cheek softly.

"It's pretty cold today so maybe you can get away with a big sweatshirt?" Bucky asks.

Steve thinks about it.

"I guess so, it kinda hurts… I really shouldn't bind." Steve nods and Bucky pecks his lips.

"We'll stay inside today and just get some breakfast real quick and then go back here, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, love." They get ready and Steve finds the biggest sweatshirt he owns, it actually covers pretty well. You need to pull it taught or touch his chest to notice.

They ride the elevator to the communal kitchen.

"My friends I have acquired Pop Tarts!" Thor's voice booms through the room and everyone laughs.

Seems like they are the last one to come down.

"Hey guys." Steve says when they arrive at the kitchen island.

"Morning Steven!" Thor smiles. "Who's your friend, my Captain?"

"It's Bucky, my best friend from the 40s." Steve smiles at Bucky.

"Yes, I'm Bucky. No Winter Soldier, no assassin… just Bucky or I guess Sergeant Barnes." Bucky chuckles.

"Nice to know Fury can do something without my help. Nice to have you back under the living, Snowflake." Tony smiles and drinks his coffee.

All of them sit down and start eating breakfast. They talk about the Mission from Clint and Natasha, how Loki stabbed Thor because Thor annoyed him, that Bruce discovered a new way to degrade plastic and Tony was silent. Steve talked about Bucky and him in the 40s.

"Isn't your arm hurting?" Tony asks Bucky.

"Oh well…" Bucky shrugs. "A bit and it doesn't move that good." 

"Lemme build you a new arm then. A stronger but more flexible and fine motored one." Tony stands up and walks over to Bucky.

"Hmm…. Yeah, that looks like shit. I'll make a new one. Come on, let's scan your arm so I can design it. Chop chop." Tony walks to the elevator and Bucky looks confused at Steve who just laughs.

"Come on Bucky." Both of them stand up and follow Tony to his workshop.

Tony makes Bucky sit down on what looks like a doctor's chair.

"How do you have that?" Steve asks.

"Do you think I let anyone else but Jarvis and myself operate on the arc reactor?" Tony chuckles.

"Boys get ready." Tony claps his hands. "Jarvis, please scan Snowflake's arm and connection to the body."

"Right away sir." Bucky doesn't flinch or jump but his eyes flutter slightly.

"That's my AI, Jarvis. He runs the house." Tony explains.

"Welcome Sergeant Barnes, if you need help you can always ask me." Jarvis says. "The scans are complete sir."

Tony opens the scans and looks through it. "Oh my God, what a shitshow." His hands fly around the scan.

"What is he doing, Stevie?"

"Designing you a new arm? I hope?"

"Okay, what you have there is shit. Rusty, clogged, damaged and I'm pretty sure it's not just hurting a bit. It has to be painful like hell with every movement."

"Bucky!" Steve huffs softly.

"It's no big deal, Steve." Bucky says quickly.

"Okay you two, if you can stop bickering I can maybe get back to the topic at hand here." Tony chuckles.

They stop. "Sorry."

"So… Jarvis is producing a new arm for you mister and meanwhile we have to take this one off and look at the socket. Problem is it's jammed a bit. If you could help me here Steve? I have to push in a tool at the top of the arm and someone needs to pull it off. It shouldn't hurt more than it already does, Snowflake." Tony explains and Bucky and Steve look at each other.

"It'll be fine, Stevie. I want this arm off." Steve nods at Bucky's words.

Tony smiles and grabs his tools.

"Ready?" Steve nods again.

"Grab right there and then pull towards you when I say." Tony puts his tool in when Steve grabbed the arm.

"Now." The tool clicks something and Steve pulls.

The arm comes off and Bucky grunts as some things snap off.

"There we go." Tony smiles and puts his tools down.

Steve dumps the arm on the table and goes to Bucky's other side.

"Buck?" Bucky groans and Steve grabs his hand.

Bucky squeezes it. "I'm fine…" Bucky looks up at him and Steve believes him.

They let go of each other and Tony comes over.

"I literally can only throw away that excuse for an arm but good news Jarvis is almost done with the new one. Just needs a coat of paint."

"Silver was fine, just lose that damn star." Bucky mumbles.

"Gotcha, thanks for the help Winghead. Good to have two strong supersoldiers now." Tony smiles and wants to pay Steve on the chest.

After the first pat his stops and his eyes get wide before he quickly pulls away his hand.

"I am incredibly sorry!" Tony quickly says and gets red all over.

Steve just looks at him scared and Bucky quickly gets up.

"Stevie, hey… hey…"Bucky hugs him and Steve starts breathing again after a minute.

"It's fine, it's Tony… it's okay Stevie. Tony is not the army, he won't tell anyone, you are safe Steve." Steve takes a deep breath and some tears escape his eyes before he calms down.

Tony turned his back to them and let them have their privacy.

Bucky calms Steve down and Steve takes a deep breath.

"Okay... okay…" Bucky lets go of Steve and smiles at him.

"Tony…" Tony turns around.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, Tony. I trust you." Steve says.

"Of course, Steve. I would never do such a thing. You can trust me." Tony smiles at him.

Steve smiles back and with Bucky he explains his situation to Tony, at the end he looks at Bucky.

"You wanna?" Steve blushes.

"Oh, sure." Bucky chuckles.

"What? Do I need to be scared?" Tony looks at them.

"No, no." Bucky chuckles again. "Stevie and I are together." 

"Oh! I knew that you two were making heart eyes at each other." Tony smiles widely.

Bucky whispers to Steve. "He's like a best friend or brother." Steve nods. "Maybe he can answer your question, he made me a new arm." Bucky kisses his cheek.

"I'm also in a relationship." Tony blushes. "But it's extremely new so I'm not confident to tell anyone."

"I'm so happy for you, Tony." Steve smiles widely.

"If it's been a couple of weeks I'll introduce him to you."

"Him?" Bucky smirks.

"Oh… eh...yeah." Tony gets beet red and looks down.

"You deserve it, Tony." 

"Thanks guys, you're really awesome." Tony smiles slightly.

"Can I maybe ask you something? I know that you told me that I can ask the internet or Jarvis but you know it's kinda personal…" Steve asks.

"Of course, anything really. No one will know anything. You heard that Jarv?"

"Black out protocol is active and cameras shut off." Jarvis says.

"Thank you." Steve sits up straight. "Well, since I'm transgender I want to know if there's a way to get rid of… everything I don't want." Steve blushes embarrassed.

Tony thinks for a second. "You didn't have the possibilities back then, of course. Today, in the 21st century you can have surgery and therapy. Being transgender isn't a crime anymore just like being anything else than heterosexual. I told you about Stonewall, right? It's not the greatest but maybe if you feel confident one day you can change everything. America loves you and thinks you are the perfect poster boy. If you'd tell them you are transgender and gay then… you'd give so many people hope, Steve." Tony grabs Steve's hand.

They smile at each other and Steve nods.

"I'll think about it and if it's true that I can have surgeries and therapy then there might be nothing stopping me from coming out."

"I'll support you no matter what." Tony squeezes his hand.

"Thank you."

They talk a bit more before Bucky and Steve walk back to the suite, Bucky with his new arm and Steve with a warm feeling inside. They lay down and cuddle.

"I can be myself truly and completely, Bucky." Steve whispers.

"I'm so happy for you and I'll always be there for you, Steve. I know that this isn't the right moment maybe but I love you Steve. I know that deep down. I've always loved you and I always will. We've known each other for so long and I don't wanna waste or lose anymore time. Since we are able to now. Will you marry me?"

Steve is crying.

"Of course I do, Bucky." They kiss and hug each other.

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to make a comeback.


End file.
